sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Doom
Black Doom (ブラックドゥーム, Burakku Dūmu) is the sinister leader of the Black Arms and the oldest member of his alien species, known as God of Destruction, Dark Master, Chaos Bringer, and Legendary Destroyer, the primary antagonist from the Black Arms Saga, and also is likely meant to serve as Shadow's arch-nemesis, similar to what Dr. Eggman is for Sonic. Appearance :Voice actor: Sean Schemmel (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese) Black Doom is a black-brown Black Arm that has a very menacing appearance. Black Doom, unlike the rest of his species, has three glowing red eyes, and twin horns sticking out of either side of his head; he is decorated with a worn robe, chains with spiked ornaments, and jewels around the top of his robe. He has a very deep voice that presents an echoing effect and appears very aged, claiming to be immortal. He stated that he ruled the universe at one point, but this is probably saying that he was the strongest known being in the universe at that point. altough his current status is unknown, it has been said he lived far more than 2000+. His birthplace and foretress is the Black Comet. Gallery Personality Black Doom is presented as a highly ruthless, sadistic, and power hungry tyrant. He regards humans as pathetic creatures that have led to the destruction of their own planet. Black Doom has absolutely no affection or sympathy for anybody or anything, including his own army and his son Shadow. He gladly took the lives of his own army in order to destroy Central City, the city he choose for the site of the comet when it was teleported down via chaos control. Black Doom has a dark lord persona in which he committed horrible atrocities throughout the story, such as attacking six cities and murdering millions, blowing up Central City, and torturing the humans and having his army eat them. He also doesn't tolerate any kind of mistake or failure, no matter how difficult the task on Shadow's part may be. Black Doom's plans for the planet Mobius extend much further than simply controlling the planet. His main goal is to take control of the planet and then have him and his armies feed off the humans so that his army will be invincible. According to Doom, once the planet is under his control, the humans will never see the sun again and the planet will cease to be blue. It seems Doom wants to conquer the planet as a step closer to conquering the entire universe. He sees the humans as fools who have committed crimes against themselves, and believes that he is actually trying to save them. His interpretation of saving them, however, is using them as a food supply. He believes that is their only purpose now and enabling them to become that is the same as saving them. While Doom claims that he has Shadow's best interest, he really does not care for him and cares only for his usefulness. He often tried to manipulate Shadow's emotions in order to turn him against humanity, but this caused Shadow to see Black Doom as his ultimate enemy in the end. Doom sees Shadow as his gateway to the emeralds and his unusual skills would make him a great addition to the army. Doom often used Shadow to do tasks that would give him an advantage, such as destroying the data base so information could no longer be transferred among the humans, awaking the temples to be used as weapons, and even attempting to assassinate the president. Unlike other Sonic villains, Black Doom lacks a dry sense of humor or any humor at all it seems. He claims that he not only rules the universe, but that he is the strongest being in the universe as well (to the point of saying he is immortal), proving himself to be quite arrogant. Despite all this power he is still defeated by Super Shadow, which ironically was his fault, as he left the Chaos Emeralds with Shadow when he warped away to transform to Devil Doom, believing their power was useless against him. He reconsiders this belief during the final battle, admitting he'd underestimated the Emeralds' powers. Relationships Friends/Allies *Black Arms **Black Death **Eclipse the Darkling Family *"Offspring": Black Arms *Shadow the Hedgehog (created with the aid of Black Doom's DNA) Neutral *Gerald Robotnik Rivals Enemies *Shadow the Hedgehog (Biological "son", arch-enemy) *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman *Team Rocket *G.U.N. *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Christopher Thorndyke *Rouge the Bat *Chaotix *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *E-123 Omega *Big the Cat * All of Humanity Abilities and Powers Whilst few would challenge Black Doom, he has numerous abilities which make him a fearsome foe for those who would dare. For important long range communication, Black Doom can send his third eye (simply known as "Doom's Eye") forth to do various tasks that would require him while he is away. Doom's Eye can speak, and can project holograms of Black Doom, which possess many of Doom's abilities, as well. Above all, he can levitate/float which seems to be his primary method of mobility. Especially since he appears to have no legs, even when transformed into Devil Doom. One of his abilities is to use the Chaos Emeralds to induce Chaos Control, which he can use at the same skill level as Shadow. He also seems to be able to phase right through solid objects. Black Doom possesses a large amount of mystical abilities. He can telepathically give someone like Shadow the illusion of going back to another time and place, and can sense energies along with a person's presence, thoughts, emotions and inner sense of being. He also possesses a mental link with Shadow due to Shadow being created from him; he failed in his attempt to use mind control on Shadow. He is also capable of telepathy, as there were a few incidents where he communicated with Shadow or multiple people yet was no where to be seen, and he also uses telepathy through Doom's Eye. In battle, Black Doom can summon flaming meteor strikes and blades of fire and hurl them towards enemies with devastating force. His aim with these weapons is recognized by many characters as having deadly precision, along with "Swift Strike", an energy boomerang which spins around at floor level and bounces against obstacles. Devil Doom Devil Doom is the powered-up form of Black Doom, who appears as the final boss of Shadow the Hedgehog. Black Doom can transform seemingly without needing the Chaos Emeralds or any other external power source to do so. While he is in Devil Doom form, he still can use the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos Control but adds the abilities to seemingly telekinetically rip up entire roads and buildings and hurl them at Super Shadow. He can also breathe fire and summon some kind of laser firing rocks. History Past The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an insect-like hive intelligence, seemingly preventing any attempts to challenge Black Doom for leadership. He claims that the Black Arms have visited Mobius for at least as far back as 2000 years. It is currently unknown just how much of an effect he has had on Mobius' history, although the bird-shaped ruins in Glyphic Canyon and Sky Troops are revealed to be flying temples transported to Mobius by Black Doom over two thousand years ago to be used as weapons. He presents an almost religious front and shows little respect for humanity due to its sins against each other and the planet Mobius. In fact, his philosophy is little more than egotistical justification for his own dark deeds. He wants to enslave the humans (and likely everyone else on the planet) and use them as food for him and his army. 50 years prior to the game, Black Doom formed a sort of alliance with Gerald Robotnik. He and Gerald created the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow, in order to expand Gerald's research and help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow was created from Black Doom's blood. However, Gerald realized the threat his new alliance presented to Mobius and secretly planned to use Shadow and the newly built Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet when it made its next regular 50 year visit. However, soon after the events detailed in Adventure 2 Arc occurred, Gerald's initial plan was forgotten as he sunk into grief and madness after his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, has taken away from him. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Black Arms Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Immortals